A Human's Life Conner4680IsIn
Conner4680isin's Spoof of 1998's A Bug's Life Coming to YouTube. Cast *Flik - Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins) *Princess Atta - Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins) *Dot - Riley Anderson (Inside Out) *The Queen - Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) *Aphie - Max (The Grinch Animated) *Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Yankee Irving (Everyone's Hero) and Lucas Nickles (The Ant Bully) *Mr. Soil - Milo James Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire Atlantis and Milo's Return) *Dr. Flora - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove/Kronk's New Groove) *Thorny - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove/Kronk's New Groove) *Cornelius - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Hopper - Evil Emperor Zurg (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Molt - Warp Darkmatter (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Thumper - NOS-4-A2 (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Axel and Loco - XL and Torque (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *P.T. Flea - The Oncer-Ier (The Lorax) *Francis - XR (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventures Begins) *Slim - The Grinch *Heimlich - Booster Munchapper (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventures Begins) *Dim - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove/Kronk's New Groove) *Gypsy - Eden (Aladdin: Serie) *Manny - Genie (Aladdin) *Rosie - Ivy (Where On Earth Is Carmen San Diego?) *Tuck and Roll - Phineas and Ferb *Fly Brothers - Fear and Anger (Inside Out) *Thud the Big Fly - Jangles The Clown (Inside Out) *Bird - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) *Ants - Various people *Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" - Aladdin (Aladdin; 1992) *Ant that gets tired - Eric (The Little Mermaid; 1989) *Grasshoppers - Various Human Villains (such as from "Buzz Lightyear of Star Command") *2 Grasshoppers Dot Over Hears - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) and Ken (Bee Movie) *Grasshopper Next to Molt, Axel and Loco - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) *Blueberry Troop Kids - Various Human Kids *Flies at Circus - Thneedville Citizens (The Lorax; 2012) *Baby Maggots - Tommy and Dil Pickles (Rugrats) *Drumming Tarantula - Dave Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Circus Fireflies - Sulley and Mike (Monsters, Inc.) *Flies who throw berries at Manny - Stu, Drew, and Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *Harry and Bug friend - Frankenstein and Murray (Hotel Transylvania) *Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Mime Bug - Kristoff (Frozen) *Bartender - Principal Wartz (Hey Arnold) *Cockroach Waitress - Grandma Gertrude (Hey Arnold) *Mosquito Waitress - Audrey (The Lorax; 2012) *Slick - Ernie Potts (Hey Arnold) *Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - Owen (Total Drama) *Baby Birds - as Themselves *Woody (in Outtakes) - Eugene (Tangled) Chapters: *1. A Human's Life Part 1 - Opening Credits/Harvest Time *2. A Human's Life Part 2 - Princess Mira Nova Gets Stressed Out *3. A Human's Life Part 3 - Buzz Lightyear's Invention *4. A Human's Life Part 4 - Riley Anderson Meet Buzz Lightyear *5. A Human's Life Part 5 - Buzz Lightyear Looses the Food *6. A Human's Life Part 6 - The Human's Villains! *7. A Human's Life Part 7 - Riley Anderson Meet NOS-4-A2 *8. A Human's Life Part 8 - Buzz Lightyear's Trial *9. A Human's Life Part 9 - Buzz Lightyear Goes for Help *10. A Human's Life Part 10 - The Oncer-Ier's Circus *11. A Human's Life Part 11 - The Oncer-Ier Gets Burnt *12. A Human's Life Part 12 - City Lights *13. A Human's Life Part 13 - Buzz Lightyear Tries to Find Warriors *14. A Human's Life Part 14 - The Robin Hood Act *15. A Human's Life Part 15 - Buzz Lightyear's Flight Home *16. A Human's Life Part 16 - Buzz Lightyear is Back *17. A Human's Life Part 17 - Celebration *18. A Human's Life Part 18 - "Circus Human's!?" *19. A Human's Life Part 19 - A The Eagle! *20. A Human's Life Part 20 - Mira Nova Apologizes to Buzz Lightyear *21. A Human's Life Part 21 - Fear Has a Plan *22. A Human's Life Part 22 - Building the Eagle *23. A Human's Life Part 23 - The Villains' Hideout *24. A Human's Life Part 24 - The Humans' Villains' Go Back to the Island *25. A Human's Life Part 25 - The Party *26. A Human's Life Part 26 - Battle Stations *27. A Human's Life Part 27 - The Human's Villains Arrive *28. A Human's Life Part 28 - Riley Anderson Run for Their Lives *29. A Human's Life Part 29 - Riley Anderson Begs Buzz Lightyear to Come Back *30. A Human's Life Part 30 - Show Time (Part 1) *31. A Human's Life Part 31 - Show Time (Part 2) *32. A Human's Life Part 32 - Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue *33. A Human's Life Part 33 - The Oncer-Ier Burns the Eagle *34. A Human's Life Part 34 - The Human's Band Together *35. A Human's Life Part 35 - The Fight *36. A Human's Life Part 36 - The Chase/Evil Emperor Zurg's Demise *37. A Human's Life Part 37 - Happy Times Again *38. A Human's Life Part 38 - End Credits Movie used: *A Bug's Life (1998) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (TV Series) *Pinocchio (1940) *Everyone's Hero (2006) *The Ant Bully (2006) *Inside Out (2015) *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) *Atlantis and Milo's Return (2003) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *Kronk's New Groove (2005) *The Lorax (2012) *The Grinch (2018) *Dr. Seuss How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin 3: and the King of Thieves (1996) *Aladdin (TV Series) (1994-1995) *Where On Earth Is Carmen San Diego? (TV Series) (1994-1999) *Phineas and Ferb (2007-2015) *Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Bee Movie (2007) *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) *Rugrats The Movie (1998) *Rugrats (TV Series) (1991-2004) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) *Monsters Inc (2001) *Monsters University (2013) *Hotel Transylvania (2012) *Frozen (2013) *Hey Arnold (1996) *Total Drama (2007) *Tangled (2010) *and more Gallery: Buzz Lightyear.png|Buzz Lightyear as Flik Mira Nova.png|Mira Nova as Princess Atta Riley Andersen.jpg|Riley Anderson as Dot Yankee Irving.jpg|Yankee Irving Lucas Nickle in The Ant Bully.jpg|Lucas Nickles as Dot's 2 Boyfriends Milo James Thatch.jpg|Milo James Thatch as Mr. Soil Chicha.img.jpg|Chicha as Dr. Flora Pacha in The Emperor's New Groove.jpg|Pacha as Thorny Geppetto 1940 Pinocchio.jpg|Geppeto as Cornelius ZurgBLoSC.png|Evil Emperor Zurg as Hopper Warp.png|Warp Darkmatter as Molt NOS-4-A2.jpg|NOS-4-A2 as Thumper XL.png|XL Torque.jpg|and Torque as Axel and Loco Lorax_once_ler_2012.jpg|The Oncer-Ier as P.T. Flea XR.png|XR as Francis The-grinch.jpg|The Grinch as Slim Booster.jpg|Booster Munchapper as Heimlich Kronk in The Emperor's New Groove-0.jpg|Kronk as Dim Eden Aladdin.jpg|Eden as Gypsy Genie from Aladdin.jpg|Genie as Manny Ivy.jpg|Ivy as Rosie Phineas and Ferb.jpg|Phineas and Ferb as Tuck and Roll Fear.png|Fear Anger_fear_inside_out_characters.png|and Anger as The Fly Brothers Jangles.jpg|Jangles the Clow as Thud Marahute the Eagle.jpg|Marahute as The Bird Aladdin-1.png|Aladdin as Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" Eric.PNG|Eric as Ant that gets tired Profcallaghan.png|Robert Challagan Ken_(The_Bee_Movie).jpg|and Ken as 2 Grasshoppers Dot Over Hears King Candy (Trubo).png|King Candy as Grasshopper Next to Molt, Axel and Loco Tommy Pickles.png|Tommy Dil Pickles.png|Dil Pickles as Baby Maggots Dave Seville in A Chipmunk Celebration.jpg|Dave Seville as Drumming Tarantula JamesPSulleySullivan-MonstersInc.png|James P. Sullivan MikeWazowski-MonstersInc.png|Mike Wazowski as Circus Fireflies Stu_Pickles.png|Stu, r6jpg.jpg|Drew Grandpa Lou Pickles(Rugrats).png|and Grandpa Lou as Flies who throw berries at Manny Frank_full_body.jpg|Frankenstein Murray ht3.png|and Murray as Harry and Bug friend Baymax.png|Baymax as Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign Kristoff.jpg|Kristoff as Mime Bug Wartzz.jpg|Principal Wartz as Bartender Audrey.jpg|Audrey as Mosquito Waitress Ernie_Potts.jpg|Ernie Potts as Slick Owen.png|Owen as Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' Eugene1.jpg|Eugene as Woody (in Outtakes) Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:A Bug's Life spoofs Category:Conner4680isin Category:CoolZDane